Bowser: King of Darkness revised
by ShadowHater
Summary: This is the revised version of Bowser: King of Darkness. Bowser, ruler of the Koopa Kingdom, is captured and becomes the King of Darkness. His goal: ultimate power. As the story progresses, Bowser faces challenges he never seen coming before.


Bowser: King of Darkness

Prologue Bowser drops to the ground, coughing up blood, thwarted down and brutally beaten in another worthless takeover attempt.

"*Cough*, curse you, Mario. I swear to the grave that this is not the last you've seen of me!" Mario begins to laugh, along with Luigi and Peach. Bowser's failed attempt is just one of many, and seems utterly useless to the folks of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Oh, I'm sure it's not, Bowser, and you will be sent right back!" As Mario mocks the Koopa King, he craws back to Koopa kingdom, saying a few things to Mario on the way.

"I will kill you, Mario! Wait and see! Both you and the princess will get your deserved fate!" Bowser heads back to his throne on hands and knees. Crawling a small desert and through deep trenches of lava takes longer than a regular walk in the park, but he eventually makes it after an hour of travel. The exhausted Koopa king mopes through the castle doors (opened by stupidly faithful Koopa servants) and drags himself to the throne chair, where he takes a minute to relax. Bowser shuts his eyes, and tries to think of things to distract him from his defeat. _Out of all the trials and failures I've experienced, one thing continues to stay on my mind. It's been far too long since I've spoke, seen, or even heard of Sarmos. I miss him. _"Curses", mutters the Koopa King in his throne chair, suddenly accompanied by a thirst for something spicy. He calls out to one of his minions. "GOOMBA, COME QUICKLY!" Shortly following his demand comes a low-level minion of the great Koopa King. It was one of the greatest minions for deliveries, despite it's lack of arms.

"Goomba, go fetch me a hot pot broiled cup of lava, with crater spice, stirred." The tiny Goomba rushes to his master's command, and seemingly almost instantly the loyal henchman brings him his desire. Bowser sips it.

"Ahhhhhh, just right. Thank you, Goomba. You may return." The tiny minion scattered in no time at all, leaving in record speed for a troop. The spiked Koopa enjoys his steamy beverage. It was coated with just the right amount of top-soft steamed rocks. In enjoyment, he begins to think.

_Indeed, there must be someway to defeat Mario. I know there is, but finding it is the hard part._ He looks around his small army. One of the Koopas were snoring, and a Goomba whacked him over the head with a staff. _I need a greater army, that's it. But how? Just how? _His thoughts were disrupted by a distressed Goomba.

"Bowser, oh Bowser, there is something you must see outside the castle. Hurry!" The giant Koopa rushes to see what the seemingly big important problem (enough to interrupt his drink) outside was. He walks over to one of the main windows, slightly alarmed. When he doesn't see anything from that view, he paces over to the door, wondering if it is worth it or not. He did do so, and scanned his environment for anything suspicious. Nothing. "Where?" One of his higher-ranked Koopas point it out. "There, over the horizon!"

The King Koopa sees what the problem is. Definitely enough to interrupt his beverage. He can see a huge, outstretching black line going all over the landscape around him. It is an enormous army of something that is coming fast towards them, something that Bowser is not going to stand around and watch. It's game time.

"Okay, delta force, head with alpha team to the edged corridor, the rest of attack squadron, stand behind mobile defense unit. Guarders, line in front of squad v-2, position B-D21. All other units, stay alert for battle." They all prepared for the slightest command from Bowser to rush in and attack. The army grew closer, and Bowser was waiting for the right moment to say that one special word. The word that was all it took for the Koopa and his army to rampage at full power and speed:

"CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
